Princess Johnny
Steelport Land of Far far away |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Alive |Row 4 title = Origin |Row 4 info = Saints Row (2006) |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Princess of Stilwater |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Princess Johnny is a main character in Saints Row, and is the love interest of the Protagonist. He is the Princess of Stilwater, and a member of the 3rd Street Saints. Description Princess Johnny is a combination of the video game hard ass and psychopath, but underneath is actually the stereotypical damsel in distress and video game princess, always being kidnapped and needing rescuing by the main character. Records show he has been kidnapped more times than Princess Peach, who both love to touch each other's sexual organs when Aisha isn't looking. History Johnny was born to an unknown powerful family in Stilwater. He ran away from home and fled to the tiny run down district of Saint's Row and began working for Julius on taking down the gangs of the city. First kidnapping When picking strawberries with the Protagonist, Princess Johnny was kidnapped by Anthony Green and Tanya Winters as a ransom. The Protagonist managed to escape and galloped on the horse back to the Church. A few days later, The Protagonist led a daring rescue and killed Anthony at his home, and freed Johnny. Second kidnapping Johnny was abducted by the universal Sex God, Zinyak while he was ejaculating over Loren's face. Johnny spent a few years in Zinyak's private sex castle, being forced to relive the time he was straight and in a relationship with Aisha. He was rescued again by the Protagonist, who carried him into the Ship like a husband carrying his bride across the threshold. Relationship with Zinyak Despite his capture, Princess Johnny had developed Stockholm syndrome and feelings for Zinyak. After Bob Wilson took control of the Zin Empire Princess Johnny came with a strange request, for Bob to revive Zinyak from his sex simulation and become a partner. Bob complied due to their long time friendship and came up with an idea for human/Zin hybrids for a new world to replace earth. Saving the Boss When the Boss is kidnapped by Satan in order to marry Jezebel, Princess Johnny grows jealous of having competition so enters into Hell to save them. Gallery Princess Johnny SRIV.jpg|Princess Johnny looks beautiful. Princess Johnny kidnapped.jpg|Princess Johnny being saved by his Knight in shining armour. Johnny and Zinyak affair.jpg|Johnny having an affair with King Zinyak. Princess Johnny and Prince Mikey.jpg|Johnny marries The Protagonist. Appearances *''Rise of the Playa'' **The Life of Princess Johnny *''Saints Row Goes Fifth See also *Johnny Gat - the character he was based off. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Zin Empire Category:Zombies Category:Alive Category:Derivative Category:Player Characters Category:Characters in Saints Row Category:Characters in Saints Row 2 Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Third Category:Characters in Saints Row IV Category:Characters in Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell Category:Versions of Johnny Gat Category:Characters in Saints Row Goes Fifth